googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Paelts
You do realize you can't just go around posting garbage filled wit swear words and insults like what you did on Plain'N'Simple's blog, right? That kind of stuff is uncaceptable around here - not only is it just plain rude, but we also have some rather younger people on here. I'd cut it out RIGHT NOW if I were you. (Or maybe not. You're probably already getting blocked. In that case, think about what you post online next time before you post it.) Thanks, we hope you find somewhere else to post your insults. Username5243 (talk) 10:47, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :OH NO. :WHATEVER WILL I DO? :IM GENUINELY SCARED NOW BECAUSE IM GOING TO GET THE SPANKING PADDLE AND HAVE MY ASS TOSSED OFF THIS WEBSITE FASTER THAN AN UNRULY DISSIDENT IN A FUCKING PIRATE SHIP. :GEE I WISH I HAD A BIG MUSCLY ACCOMPLICE TO SAVE ME FROM THE IMPENDING DOOM OF THE BAN PADDLE... :...THAT HAS FAILED TO HIT MY STALWART SMUG ASS WITHIN THE PAST 12 HOURS! :SO NO. :FUCK YOU. :PAELTS THE NOBLE 13:33, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Block him! Someone block this guy Moooosey (talk) 11:24, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Yeah really. I'm not sure what corner of the Internet he dropped in from, but around here you can't just post stuff like that without consequences. Username5243 (talk) 11:35, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Clearly the negative energy corner. We need more active admins on different parts of the planet. I don't want to wait for cloudy to wake up every single time this happens. Fortunately this guy is not a vandal like that horrible racist that registered earlier--while his blog comments and edit summaries are rather profane, he doesn't appear to be damaging any of those pages. Edit: cloudy blocked him. Are we sure he's an Edwin sockpuppet though? Edwin never seemed... profane. But then again, he gives all his sockpuppets different personalities.Moooosey (talk) 15:59, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I have several reasons to doubt he's Edwin... 1: As you said his profanity wasn't Edwin's typical trolling style. I mean, sure he went after Plain'N'Simple, but Edwin, for all his faults, didn't swear or post the stuff that was in the posts. (Kinda sad Cloudy deleted it though, it was messed-up enough for me to laugh. A little bit. Don't worry, I still think it was justified though.) 2. There's a reason Edwin isn't making daily sockpuppets. Plain'N'simple (his main victim) has left. So he doesn't need to create a new puppet to go after him with. In any case, it doesn't matter. What matters is that the guy was a blatant troll and got blocked. (I did laugh a bit at his "MUH I'M NOT BLOCKED! I'M SO STRONG! LOOK AT ME!" shtick from earlier though.) And yeah I agree, we do need more admins, relying on one person is not good. It's not as bad now that Edwin has stopped Edwin-ing as much, but still... Username5243 (talk) 20:19, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :Can you please stop making it sound like I bullied ? The word "bully" is a loaded phrase, and conjures forth images of those who physically press others to lockers to gain lunch money or threaten physical violence to gain a personal benefit. I'll admit I did do some things to annoy Psi, but as you implicitly said, 'bullying' in the actual, evil sense, is not something I do or would enjoy doing. : :Recently, the only "harassment" Psi has received was this video and this recording.* And I had no malice whatsoever in making them. It was just fooling around because I wanted to show how silly it was for Psi to get all bent out of shape over silly things like this. If he wants to get bent out of shape and start calling me loser for it, that's his own grumpiness at work. Frankly you all need to address how you had in your midst a Grown Man who had nothing better to do than to call a teen a loser and equivocate them to pure worthlessness just because they tried to make amends and this "Grown" Man didn't want to let go of a grudge so he called what this teen wrote "trash" and decided to continue being, well, Psi. :*Had he stayed around I was going to send him messages asking him to post a blog confessing his love for asparagus. I mean come on. This was silly stuff. He took it too far by his rude words. : :So, no, I don't "bully" anyone. That's just wrong, and I don't want anyone here to be hurt for real. Can we agree on that? I'm not evil and never will be. I'm just not you. Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 23:57, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh and my offer of friendship will always be open as long as you're here. I want to be your friend, Username5243. I don't want this - this - between us. Please try to see me as a human being who is likely not too dissimilar to yourself in many ways. Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 00:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Well, Mr. Shade, let's see here.... (types "define bullying" into Google) "Bully", as a verb, means "seek to harm, intimidate, or coerce (someone perceived as vulnerable)." I'd say your behavior in the past could be counted as "intimidating". Therefore, you are (were, I guess) bullying him. And this is all I'll say, since you probably want to spend the rest of your time for the next few hours having a pointless argument with me. I won't give you that luxury. Username5243 (talk) 00:18, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::No, actually I'll be working on a Rubik cube based template on my testing wikia. I don't want to go around in circles and if you want proof of that I'll gladly talk about anything else - Collapsing Functions, Ordinals, you know, googological stuff. I have nothing against you because you've never treated me with the disrespect Psi has. You've just reacted according to what you know, and I must respect that. But I can tell you're a good person. So are you sure there isn't anything you want to discuss? :: ::The worst you can do is block me on Discord, so, consider accepting the friend request? :) Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 00:26, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :Two things: :1: This is far more appropriate of a discussion for (Edwin shade 2's talk page) than for here. :2: Edwin, I feel we're one step from peace. You have nobody to harass anymore with your sockpuppets. So you stopped making them. Also, you just started your own wiki. I'm really glad about this, because we can just politely not pay attention to each other. Unlike the owner of this talk page, I'd say you have some sense. So now maybe we can just go our separate ways, maybe occasionally checking in on the other wiki. So thanks, Edwin, for doing us this favor of stopping the sockpuppetry. Perhaps you are changing since you can't find it in yourself to harass anyone besides Psi. Moooosey (talk) 01:00, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::You're right Moooosey, and if you have anything more to say we can speak at my talk page. And I'm okay going our separate ways. Even if it means Username5243 not accepting my friend request even though I feel a possible connection and like we could have a great time talking and being friends, I respect he is probably busy with schoolwork and that stuff for a lot of the time. Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 02:37, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Look, Edwin. You spent 21 months (that's almost TWO YEARS! think of all the stuff you could've done!) trolling Plain'N'Simple (and to an extent, everyone else here). You could have done any number of more productive things, but NO, you COULDN'T let go of your grudge that I can't even remember how it got started any more. And you want me to forgive you and forget about it, just like that? Sorry, kiddo, but the world doesn't work like that. Maybe, just maybe, in a few months, if you don't do anything bad. But right now I can't trust that you've "reformed" in any way. Username5243 (talk) 03:09, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :It's okay, I'm compiling an exhaustive history on The Rise And Fall Of Myself as we speak. And uh... yeah. I guess I do expect forgiveness, especially since I never sought after you with any bad feelings! But I need to be reasonable like Moooosey said and accept we may have to go our separate ways. : :I'm just saying, the human mind can hold 2.5 petabytes according to some calculations, and by choosing the path of not befriending me in this juncture in your life's ever-burgeoning tree of possible futures, you automatically have forfeited the key to knowledge that awaits you should you choose to know me better. You've turned your back on 2.5 petabytes of data. And if the goal of existing be to acquire all the information possible to make the best choices, how are you to know with any exactitude that somewhere within my mind there is not at least a few crucial kilobytes essential to your journey in this world? : :Sorry for the overly philosophical speak, you see I had coffee and I'm feeling rather hyper ATM. But the point is made. I have nothing against you and yes I would really like to be your friend. But I know how people take it when you keep asking so I won't ask again. But the option is still open.* :*And when you say kiddo you know it makes you sound like Psi, right? I'm 95% sure you're younger than me. Not that I care about age, I'm just saying can we speak respectfully from now on to each other? Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 03:42, November 14, 2019 (UTC)